The Last Game
by Talyn Dains
Summary: The hosts are being targeted. To be safe, the hosts an their siblings are being sent with a very dangerous person for protection. A hired killer. An assassin with a goal. Just who is this person, and why is she making Mori's heart pound? MorixOC Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

"P-please...d-don't take my f-family.."

A little girl choked as blood seeped through her throat. Pain coursed through her body in painful waves. She didn't care. They could hurt her all they wanted. She wouldn't give in. She had made a promise. She will keep it.

A middle-aged man with a 12 o'clock shade gave the little girl a sadistic smile. In one hand he held a beautiful woman at gunpoint. In his other a knife to another little girl's throat. "Do you want to play a game then?"

The little girl swallowed the fresh crimson liquid that stained her bruised lips. She slowly used whatever strength she had left to push her battered body up from the ground. Her whole body hurt. Everywhere.

She stood from the bloody ground. Mud and feces covered her clothes. "I like your spunk kid. You'll go far. If you even live."

The little girl's vision was blurring. She shook away the blur. Her voice was hoarse. "I'll p-play. I-if I can save m-my family."

The man dropped the barely conscious girls onto the hard ground. He waved two fingers towards a metal door far off in the corner of the room. They were in the basement. Kept like animals in cages.

The metal door creaked open to reveal several men in black clothing. Each carrying tools and other various weaponry.

"If you can survive the next 3 days of whatever torture we choose to inflict on you, we will let you and your family go free."

The little girl's multicolored eyes looked directly towards what was left of her family. They were beaten. Half-dead. She had to do something to save them. She would do anything for them.

"I'll play."

The man's smile grew. He raised his index finger into the air. "One more catch."

He paused and looked to see if the girl would still continue. "You can't scream. If you scream or if you die, the game ends."

The look of determination never left the girl's eyes. She said more confidently than before "I'll play."

The man smiled even wider. "Let the game begin then."


	2. Goodbyes

Authors Note:

This story is an idea I had a very long time ago, but I was too lazy to create a story with it, but I have found some inspiration (Blame cool movies) that sparked my killer interest! Alrightly then. Here we go!

Chapter One: Goodbyes

Haruhi P.O.V.

"Whatddya mean, we have to leave the country?"

I questioned my father. Him and the other host's parent's had all called a giant meeting here in headmaster Souh's office. My father rubbed the back of his neck while looking away sheepishly. "Well..."

"Hurry up and spit it out already dad!"

"Only you are going."

I stared at him blankly. Only I'm going? What? Why?

A new voice cut through my thoughts. "There has been proof leading to the direct assassination's of prominent family's children. It it for all of your safety that I am issuing an evacuation measure for all of your safeties."

What!? I'm not just going to leave my dad behind if there' someone trying to kill us! Wait- He said prominent family's children right? So how am I involved in this?

I asked "Mr. Souh, If I may ask, how does my family have any ties to this entire situation?"

Yuzuro Souh's eyes locked with mine. A sort of dead-set sentencing was in his eyes. He said "They have also targeted the Fujioka family for reasons unknown."

I noticed a sad look pass over my father's face. What are you hiding? Why would we be targeted? What's going on here?

"You all will be taken to a safe place tonight by an old friend of mine."

Dad? His voice sounded so...so... sad. Taken? To a safe place? All of this is too much!

My father suddenly shot up from his seat. His arms wrapped around me. Enclosing me in the warm embrace I would miss so much. Dad.. Why?

"Whatever happens, just remember I love you."

Dad? Your acting as if this is the last time we will see each other. I wrapped my arms around him. Please don't let this disappear from me.

A few hours later: *Doctor Time-skip*

Takashi P.O.V.

I placed a comforting hand on top of Satoshi's small head. He was crying. I wanted to comfort him. Satoshi ran forward and hugged our parents one last time. Our beautiful mother... was crying. Our father held one arm around his wife and the other around his younger son. I stepped forward also. I will miss them terribly...

A voice cut short our family hug. "Master Souh. Ookami has arrived."

Ookami? (Means wolf in English.) Wolf? Mr. Souh released his hold on Tamaki. His idiot tears disappeared as he became the Souh we all knew was actually there. He said "Bring him in."

The butler gave a curt bow. "Yes master."

Then he was gone. I placed a kiss atop my mother's forehead. She has always cared, and loved for us. She smiled through her tears to me. I returned it. She whispered "Please take care of everyone."

I smiled and nodded. She kissed my cheek before placing a kiss on Satoshi's forehead. "Be careful my sons."

I wrapped an arm around Satoshi. He needed comfort. I looked over to the Haninozuka family. Mitsukuni was bawling. He would miss them too. Yascuchicka was wiping the tears from his eyes. I tapped into their conversation with my trained ears.

"I'm proud of you both my sons. Please do your best to protect everyone."

Then the Fujioka's.

"Haruhi..."

Ranka wrapped his arms tighter around his daughter. He said "I want you to be safe. Please don't forget me."

Haruhi's back tensed. She said "How could I ever forget you Dad?"

She wrapped her small arms around her trembling father. Ranka's voice sounded like he was begging. "I'm so sorry Haruhi... For everything..."

Haruhi squeezed her father tightly. "I'll miss you... so much.."

The Hitachin's.

"Kaoru please be safe."

Hikaru looked his mother in the eyes. "Mom, I'm Hikaru."

Mrs. Hitachin blubbered out "I'm sorry honey."

Hikaru wrapped an arm around his crying mother. As did Kaoru. They both said in unison "It's ok Mom. We know you try."

They both placed a kiss atop their mother's forehead.

The Ootori's.

Mr. Ootori stiffly hugged Kyoya. Kyoya returned the hug, but less stiffly. Fuyuumi practically tackled him. She wouldn't be coming with us.

"This way."

The butler... that means... whosoever behind this door... Is Ookami.

The door slowly creaked open. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths. An angel walked gracefully into the room. Ethereal.

Milky chocolate curls flowed down to her hips. Curvy. Perfect.

Heart shaped face. High cheekbones. full lips. Doe eyes. Well, eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. Why is her eye covered?

This girl is the definition of perfect. One deep red eye stared into my mine as if she could see right through me. There was something missing there.

A shiver ran up my spine, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Her entire presence seemed to take up the room. It was ethereal all on it's own. This is the Ookami?

Ookami's eye ran across the others faces. Studying them. Her eye halted when it reached Haruhi. A kind of recognition flashed through them, before her eyes went back to looking emotionless. She was beautiful from every angle. I noticed that everyone was bowing. Mother? Father?

The other children looked to their parent's confused. Ookami took confident steps towards the Fujioka's family. "Ranka. Stand up."

Her voice sent chills all over my skin. I gulped as I actually saw her outfit. She was wearing leather. Everywhere. I noticed the very expensive weapon belt. Glistening with every small weapon I've ever trained with, along with some others I had no idea about.

My eyes traveled lower. Her body was so well shaped...

I felt a blush stain my cheeks and immediately looked away from her. She was wearing a choker collar in leather. Why that?

Ookami had her eyes trained on Haruhi in the entire time it took Ranka to stand up directly towards her. I wasn't expecting what would happen next. She stared at Haruhi for a moment longer before wrapping her arms around her. What?

Ookami stood there in the dead silence and confusion, just hugging Haruhi. "It's been a long time, Haruhi."

How did this person know Haruhi? Haruhi asked bluntly "Do I know you?"

The girl's eyes were unreadable as she released Haruhi. She said "Nope."

How odd...

Haruhi P.O.V.

This person... Why do I feel like I've met her before?

I looked towards my father. He was looking straight towards Ookami. Why is she called Ookami? Why is our protector a girl? Why is everyone showing her great respect?

Ookami stepped past me to hug Dad. Whats with the weird hugs? "It's been too long Ranka."

She knows Dad? This day is just getting wierder and wierder...


End file.
